Throttling diesel nozzles have recently come into widespread use in indirect injection automotive and light-duty diesel truck engines, i.e., compression ignition engines in which the fuel is injected into and ignited in a prechamber or swirl chamber. In this way, the flame front proceeds from the prechamber into the larger compression chamber where the combustion is completed. Engines designed in this manner allow for quieter and smoother operation.